Outro
An outro (sometimes "outtro", also "extro") is the conclusion to a piece of music, literature or television program. It is the opposite of an intro. In Downfall parodies, many untergangers use outros to conclude their parodies. Untergangers who use (or have used) outros *Bossimias **Music from TF2's Meet the Team intro **More often than not, it's not used as the official outro, as there are some epilogues. *ChileanAntics *Benad361 **His outro depicts still images of characters from his Gaddafi Parodies, Stalin Parodies, Ceausescu Parodies, Antonescu Parodies, YouTube Poops, and Downfall Parodies, to drum beats (one drum beat for each image) to show his viewers the kinds of parodies he makes. It ends with a final drum beat showing his avatar (his YouTube username, imposed over an image of Mikhail Tukhachevsky). *Meowjar *Echoes1224 *Edudn *FegeleinTheLostTapes **First outro used parodied Valve's intro screen of Mr. Valve. **Since becoming a YouTube partner his signature outro features an 8-bit pixel art of Fegelein from FegaMan, first seen in "The FegelStation 3!". *Gagislobista *Godfrey Raphael **Hitler shouting his famous "TOT!" while the words "Godfrey Raphael Parodies" are shown in green. Used to be a picture of Walther Wenck with "Godfrey Raphael Parodies" in green subtitles with no sounds. *HitchcockJohn **The theme from the children's show Thomas the Tank Engine played over clips showing various characters, starting with the cast of Downfall but also including some of his recurring characters. **Based on the "nameplates" montages found on VHS releases of Thomas the Tank Engine. **Later replaced by a montage using the the end credits theme from the BBC sitcom Red Dwarf which shows clips from the various parodies he has worked with (specifically Hitler, Stalin, U-Boat, and Revolution). *Hitlerrantsparodies **Current outro depicts snippets of the most popular scenes (specifically Hitler's reactions) in a "Brady Bunch"-esque fashion with the audio of each playing along in a cacophony of Hitler quotes and expressions. *Jesse2282 **Itself an epic Neon Genesis Evangelion intro parody. *Kevinjanssen21 **Has used 4 intros/outros.'' '' *Master Studios **Current intro consists of screenshots from Downfall set to the "Law & Order" theme. **In the outro, text displays a reference to the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act of 1976 as well as the typical nudge for the viewer to subscribe to the channel. *mfaizsyahmi **Used 6 outros, displaying simply "Пародии Падения; Downfall Parodies" **Shows various, very short cutscenes from Downfall in tune to the endings of anime songs. **Not consistently placed in parodies, especially the short ones. *PiretBCN **A slideshow of a few snapshots from the film, with the tagline "Shut up and Überenjoy!" *Smell of the Ice **Inception horn with plain inscription "Smell of the Ice" Parodies *Sparx476 *Subtitlecomedy **The outro used in most of his parodies consisted of snippets from the desk-banging part of the Hitler Reviews Scene, set to Thomas Newman's The Marvelous Marriage, along with a parody of the Series of Unfortunate Events logo. **His other outro was a parody of the American Girl logo, along with a few bars from the Dreamworks intro music. **He also did use various other intro/outro sequences, such as a parody of the Grand Theft Auto IV opening logos, although these are seldom used. *thelobsterperson *Thetrolol1000 *Truckman *wilmolfc *WonkyTonkBotty **Based on WTF-Boom meme (intro, used to be outro) **Based on Trololo and troll/rage face memes **Footage of his other parodies while his YouTube name appears in sync to Rolling Stones song "Honky Tonk Women" (Which is where his name came from) *Ernestjohn18 #First Outro: Scenes of Hitler with a music used on the intro of WWE Raw #Second Outro: A scene of Hitler, Stalin, Kittredge Category:Terminology Category:Parody Making